When A Spark is Lost
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: Megatron recovers Soundwave from the battlefield... Maybe not all mechs start out bad, until situations cause them to snap.


_N/A: This photo is to blame! . /tumblr_mbptbsSJ3y1qdyxkqo1__

* * *

Megatron had searched all nightcycle... He had called through the bond, trying to ignore what he knew he would find... He had felt the bond go cold and dark, but he refused to believe... Not until he saw for himself.

Exhausted and covered in grime and caked on energon, the warlord grunted as he rolled the Autobot triple changer, Springer, over, the grayed frame crashing onto it's side to reveal what it had been concealing.

The powerful Decepticon, feared by Autobot and Decepticon alike, collapsed to his knee joints with a choked cry, servos reaching out for the grayed frame of his mate, before recoiling as if touching Soundwave would only confirm that his mate had been lost... He wouldn't believe it. Soundwave had survived the pits of Kaon! Survived interrogations! How could... How could his mate offline /now/ of all times?

Megatron slammed his fist into the ground beside the purple-tinted grey frame, howling his rage, pain and grief, barely noticing the energon leaking from his servo as he went to touch Soundwave again, digits splaying over the unmoving chassis, feeling the cold of the metal beneath it... His mate's chassis was nearly gone, his previously pale blue spark now dark in death, the hole leading to it shimmering with the blue of Soundwave's life essence.

Shaking, Megatron slid his arms around his mate, pulling him up into his lap, craddling the tapedeck as he rocked back and forth, tears of grief and anger trickling down scuffed cheek plating as the warlord attempted to console himself... Attempted to /wake/ Soundwave... Soundwave was just recharging! He'd online at any moment and greet him!

Kliks passed into joors, and Megatron still rocked back and forth on his knee joints, unable to move from where he was, Soundwave's helm tucked beneath his chin as the Decepticon stared off into the distance, ignoring the fact that his officers, those that remained, had crowded around and looked uncertain of what to do for their leader.

"My Lord?" Starscream's voice was muffled in the haze that was Megatron's processor, and the massive warframe continued to rock back and forth, holding Soundwave as a carrier would a sparkling. It took Starscream's servo on his shoulder to jerk the warlord out of his stupor, the silver mech jolting at the touch and letting out a snarl, lips curling back to expose dangerous denta, Megatron taking on an almost feral look as he gripped Starscream closer to himself and looked up at the mech he barely recognized.

Pulling away, Starscream frowned deeply at the warlord, taking in the defensive posture, the bared denta, the tear-stained, grimed faceplating... The wild optics that looked more like a cyberlion's than that of a mech, and he let out a soft vent. "My Lord... Soundwave is gone." The arial commander stated in a soft voice, a voice that could almost be deemed gentle, and Megatron seemed to come back to himself, staring up at the seeker that stood next to him.

Saying nothing, Starscream crouched beside his Lord, not caring of the dirt and energon he was kneeling in as he looked at Soundwave, visor darkened and spark still letting out a little bzzt sound from where wiring had been severed, the ends sparking. "My Lord... Allow me to take Soundwave back to Kaon... I will see that preparations are made for his return to the allspark." The seeker offered, the warlord looking at him for a long moment before slowly pushing himself to his pedes, joints creaking from having retained the same position for too long, hydraulics hissing beneath the extra weight that resided in the warlord's arms. "I will take him myself..." Megatron answered in a soft voice, and Starscream, standing with him, gave a brief nod. "I mourn with you my lord." The seeker murmured honestly, and Megatron gave a brief nod. "We will make sure that Soundwave has a proper burial... Then we will finish with these accursed Autobots!" Megatron stated in a detached, emotionless tone.

Starscream nodded and watched his leader leave, the other Decepticons parting way to let their leader through and closing ranks behind him, following him silently back towards Kaon before the seeker allowed a shudder to pass through his frame... He had seen the expression in those deep red optics. Hatred, anger, pain, suffering, lust for vengeance... The seeker knew it wouldn't bode well for either Autobot or Decepticon... But he couldn't leave his Lord... Not now, when Megatron would need him most.

Venting, Starscream fell in behind the last of the others, walking in silence amongst his comrades, optics fixed on the silver warlord leading the procession... Yes, Megatron would need him... Even if the mech wouldn't admit it, Starscream knew it... He would stay, no matter what happened to him, he would serve his lord until he could stand on his own pedes again... If ever.


End file.
